Marked
by Nymph Vixen
Summary: For taking revenge because Kaname fired his father for being old and ugly, Zero will teach him a lesson that not beauty and money can buy him everything. But for getting his revenge for his father, it leaves Zero in a panic on what to do after he finds out that he is carrying that bastard's child! Summary sucks. Mpreg, a little bit OOCness, OC bash. R&R! xD
1. Chapter 1

Hello~ once again. I just couldn't get rid of this mini story that's been nagging me for a while ever since I watched this program where an ugly fat man got fired cause he was now old, ugly and gained a couple of pounds. It made me so pissed of, they should have had kept him, he had experience! He worked for them for over thirty years and a good employee, and they fired him for losing his youth and only pretty people can work there, my ass! Dx I own nothing, enjoy. The lyrics are going to be translated from Spanish to English. Title Spanish though... O.o

I own nothing! Enjoy! xD

Marked

Al Diablo con los Guapos

_It is not easy to continue if you are wounded_  
_they are the traps that always the life has_  
_to the Devil With the Lady's men and their lies_  
_you did not have compassion of my pain_

* * *

**"Sir** you're fired," a man with wine eyes, slightly long brunette hair told him looking at him with an annoyed look.

"What? Why?" the man asked looking slightly scared.

"I really like the way you work, but this company needs you know," the younger man looked around making him also look.

He saw many young and beautiful people working for him, how could he be so blind. Sure he just got back from a very important business the other day. No wonder his friends were not present, in their place were beautiful people. His old eyes noticed too late and now they want to fire him too, oh lord how could he support his son now? He watched as a long-haired light brown woman looked at him in disgust and began to talk to another long-haired brunette both laughing loudly. He looked at his boss for two years now, his current boss was murdered two years ago and his son being twenty-five took over all the business making them successful. He was proud to work for the Kuran's now things are turning bad.

"But what will I tell my son?" he asked with a worried face.

"Well, start looking for a new job, but you have to leave your office by the end of the day. Come pick up you last check soon," he smiled devilishly.

The old man nodded and took his leave ignoring all those who were looking at him with a smug look, others didn't even glance his way. He bumped into someone making his folder fall to the floor. He was about to pick it up when a small hand picked it up for him. He looked up to see an emotionless face, he gave him the folder.

"Thank you Senri," he bowed.

"You're welcome, and I'm sorry for Kaname's stupidity." he said watching the man's slightly wrinkled face fall.

"It would have happened sooner or later," he smiled leaving to pack up his things.

**"Dad,** you're home early?" Zero asked him from the kitchen.

He looked to him to see depression written all over his face, Zero didn't like it one bit. He walked up to him helping him carry his box and putting it next to the couch. He bit his lower lip watching his father gathering his thoughts, he would wait until the man was ready. He looked up when he heard a sigh escape him, Zero was now worried.

"I got fired today," he told his young son with sad eyes.

"What? Why? You're their best worker ever." Zero exclaimed looking mad, who did they think they are to fire his dad like that?

"I'm too old and they are right, it was bound to happen sooner or later." he sighed looking through the boxes and took out some folders his son might need for college. "Here, for your reports."

"No, I'm going to go find a job." Zero fumed getting up and went to go grab his keys.

"Son, the best way to an easy life is to study. And I will not let you work to support me. I would rather go out and pick up trash on the streets. I would rather you keep on studying, I want you to succeed in life." he said looking at his slightly wide eyes. A pain hit his father's chest and he couldn't breath, he felt the air leaving him. He closed his eyes falling to the floor. It was too much for his old heart to take.

"DAD!" Zero shouted catching him before he fell on the ground.

Zero called the ambulance, not even ten minutes passed when they got there. Zero followed them making sure to lock his door on the way out. He went inside with his father, he hoped everything will be alright. He watched as the heart monitor beeped slowly, Zero wanted to shoot it hoping it was playing tricks. Once they got to the hospital they went to the emergency room leaving Zero to wait.

"Dr. What does my dad have?" Zero asked the doctor who looked at him from his clipboard.

"I don't want to lie to you, your father has had liver disease for a while now. He suffered a heart attack, and no it was not coronary artery disease, it was due from alcoholic beverages that damaged his liver. Tell me, was your father an alcoholic in the past?" the Dr. asked looking at his face.

"No," Zero tried to think for as long as he could remember, he had gotten home drunk a time or two, but never that drunk to lead him to this disease.

"Hm," the Dr. didn't look convince, he nodded and excused himself to go see more of his patients.

Zero sat there, he had asked earlier if he could see his father, but found it futile. They were still testing him, he felt so useless, since when was his father an alcoholic? He has never seen his father drunk before, sure he had to drink for business, and he only came home drunk twice. No more after that, Zero then went over the events with what happened that day. His blood boiled just the thought of that bastard firing his father. He only went once to the building, and that was for a simple modeling act, and he never came ever again.

Zero slowly got up his feet and walked towards the exit. His aura screamed murder and people made sure to get out of his way when he walked their way. He looked around the huge city to look for that specific building, he watched people walk, laugh and shoved him out-of-the-way. Zero shoved them back glaring at them when the people turn to look at him. He ignored a blonde's loud complaints, Zero turned back around flipping him off. He could care less about how he stepped on his new Italian shoes. They have money, they could buy more no?

The building he was looking for came to view, he didn't slow down, instead walked faster hoping to catch that bastard. He saw him and smirked, he had a couple of people hanging around him. Beautiful and young people, Zero put his hood on and fastened his strings. He wore sunglasses if he would run and hide. Payback Kuran...

**"Really, **Kaname? Did you have to be so cruel?" Senri asked him sitting down on the chair in front of the president.

"I don't need ugly people staining my companies, they should be young and beautiful." Kaname said half glaring at his younger cousin.

"Senri's right, what if someone will teach you a lesson. Say you fall in love with the person and that person doesn't love you." Kain Akatsuki said sitting on the other chair.

"Leave Kaname alone you both, he can get anyone with his good looks." Aidou Hanabusa said defending their boss.

"Looks are not everything, it all matters from the heart." Takuma Ichijo smiled looking at them ignoring all except Senri's glare.

"The heart is just an organ inside us," Aidou scoffed crossing his arms.

"But beauty will slowly age while the_ heart_ will remain the same, _beautiful_." Takuma half glared at his friends.

"True," Kain said. Senri nodded in agreement with a soften gaze.

Kaname ignored them and stood up watching his phone. He had an important lunch with this group and another to make some business. He slowly exited telling them to meet him downstairs in ten minutes. He ran into Ruka Souen and his younger sister Yuki Kuran. Both women were beautiful, and everyone wanted to be with them, they knew and exploited their beauty by acting innocent when it benefited them. They walked side by side with the older man who nodded towards them. He saw how Ruka got closer to him. He had to walk a little faster to get away from her strong perfume, god he didn't know why they made such horrible stuff.

Kaname didn't have to wait five minutes when his gang appeared. They were all going to go inside the limo when someone shorter than their boss come up to them. He had his grey hood covering his hair, and sunglasses, but Kaname knew it was a guy. The lack of breasts told him so, he looked to see the other man feeling his glare.

"How dare you fire my father. Because of you he's in the hospital! This is for him." the unknown man punched him in one swift motion making the taller brunette lose his balance slightly.

"How dare you hit our boss! Who do you think you are?" a blonde with turquoise eyes growled at him getting ready to jump him.

"No one important," he said not letting their glares intimate him.

"Excuse you, you better pay for what you did to Kaname," Ruka seethed.

"No, he owes my father an apology." he crossed his arms.

"Hold him," Kaname said spitting some blood from his mouth making both Ruka and Yuki scream in fear.

Kain and Takuma held the smaller man each grabbing an arm. He began to kick, scream and thrashed to be let go of immediately. Kaname slowly walked up to him, his wine-colored eyes glared at his covered eyes. He slowly slapped him sending his face to the right. Another slap making his face go left, the strings on his hood unwind freeing his head showing everyone his unique silver hair.

Everyone gasped, Kaname has never seen silver hair on anyone before. He slowly took the sunglasses off the smaller man. He dropped his the glasses to the ground when he saw a pair of beautiful amethysts just like the jewel itself. He didn't know what was his reaction, his emotions were mixing up making him think of one thing.

He wanted him!

And only him. No one else will satisfy this hunger inside of him.

"Kaname,"

Said man looked to see his younger sister half glaring at him with both hands on her small hips. Ruka also glared, but her glare was directed towards the smaller male. Kaname raised an eyebrow asking a silent question what did both girls want. Yuki glared at him with her own dark brown eyes, Kaname sighed and turned back around to see the silverette glaring at all of them.

"Name," he demanded narrowing his eyes looking down at him.

The silverette spat him in the face, Kaname wiped his face glaring at the smaller man. How can such a beautiful person act like this to another beautiful person. There must be a law out there stating that all beautiful people should respect one another. Just because he has unique hair and eyes, that dose not mean that he has the money and fame. Kaname walked a little closer and leaned down with a glare, lips in a thin line.

"I demand a name," he said caressing the younger man's face.

"You're not worthy of it," Zero glared at him with hatred.

"Kiryu,"

Kaname watched him tense at that name. He turned around to see his cousin walk up to them and glared at both Takuma and Kain. Said men let go of the silverette, the amethyst eyed man glared at them dusting himself and wiped his lips. He looked at his younger cousin who looked the same as usual, but deep in his eyes held another story.

"Senri! What are you doing with these people?" Kiryu asked glaring at all of them.

"I work with _these_ people," he answered.

"You both know each other?" Kaname asked looking at his younger cousin with narrowed eyes.

"We go to the same college together and have some classes together." Senri answered looking nonchalant.

Kaname could have sworn he heard the Kiryu murmur something about him being stupid or so. He ignored them and looked at his cousin saying that they will talk about this later with his gaze. Senri nodded and looked back to his friend who still looked pissed glaring at his cousin. He sighed knowing why he's here.

"How's your father?" the russet-haired man asked looking between them.

"He's all right now, but because of this excuse for a human! He fired my father who has worked there long before I was born!" he glared at him with such hatred that if he had the ability to melt them, they would long be a puddle.

"Zero, I apologize on his behalf," Senri bowed a bit showing respect to someone lower than all of them. They all gasp in horror, he has never done that ever in his life.

"I want _that_ to apologize and- wait! He's your cousin?" Zero asked incredulously.

Kaname narrowed his eyes for the nth time. They had no time for this, and they were going to a lunch. If they were going to stay here any longer, then they would be late. He rolled his eyes and walked forward ignoring the glare that was sent his way. He took his cellphone out of his white dressing pants to see that they still had a few minutes to make it for lunch.

"Hey where do you think you're going!" Zero grabbed his shoulder and made him turn around causing the girls to gasp in shock.

"Look, if you are done on this petty thing, I would love to go to lunch. I have not done nothing wrong with firing your father. He was giving my company a bad reputation by his old self to still work for me." Kaname shrugged with a bored face. Deep inside he wanted to keep on fighting with the fiery man.

"Damn you to hell. All of you dicks and stuck up chicks. Beauty and youth my ass. Someday you will meet that person and I promise this, that person will reject you for being so ignorant. Sure you have the looks and money. But do you have a pure heart?" Zero asked looking up at him not moving, his eyes held so much emotions that Kaname couldn't respond. "Thought so," he left saying goodbye to Senri on his way.

Everyone looked at him, Yuki and Ruka had wide eyes. Takuma and Kain winced knowing that Zero was right, and Senri looked blank while looking at Zero's retrieving form. No one had said anything for a while all looking at their president with worried eyes. Ruka walked forward with her hand touching Kaname's tense shoulder.

"Kaname? Don't listen to him, he's just a weird guy." Ruka hugged him from his back.

"Let's go," Kaname jerked out of his hug not bothering to apologize to Ruka who looked hurt from her actions. She looked down and followed after them silently.

"Mr. Kuran," a bald old man smiled at him.

"Mr. Akita," Kaname winced when the man he was supposed to have a meeting with turned out to be an old and ugly man. His hand slightly shook as he shook hands with him. His smile was forced, Takuma and Senri noticed.

"Well let's get this meeting over with, my daughter will be joining us soon, I hope you will not mind." Mr. Akita said looking at the large group.

"No problem," Kaname smiled, he ushered his group to leave them alone except for Takuma who was his rightful man.

They began to talk about business, how they could become even stronger if they joined some of their successful business. Kaname was now interested, it would be great to earn a little more money. They talked for a few more minutes until a beautiful woman come inside the restaurant. Her sapphire eyes landed on her father, she smirked and pulled her platinum-blonde hair to one side leaving a few strands decorating her small back.

"Ah Kaname, meet my daughter Niname Akita. My beautiful daughter Niname meet Kaname Kuran." he introduced.

Kaname instantly took a liking to the curvy woman, her long platinum-blonde hair was now resting behind her back, a few strands of hair decorated her heart-shape face. Her sapphire eyes captivated him, he felt drawn to those deep blue hues, he could swim in them. He took a liking to her, he kissed the back of her pale hand seeing her manicured nails. Her smaller hand felt so soft that he would be caressing a red rose.

"Nice to meet you Miss," he took a chair out for her sitting her next to him.

"Back to business," Takuma said fixing some papers looking at his president with a weird look.

"Ah, yes, yes." Mr. Akita smiled and began where they left off.

**"That**, bastard! I hope he meets his maker and I wish I could be there when that happens!" Zero threw his papers to the floor with a glare. "Pompous, preppy, bastard, money smelling, dick!" Zero said every colorful words thanks to the dictionary.

"Yes, I'll rip his head and shove it so far up his ass that it will be impossible to take it out even with surgery. Or I could rearrange his face and make him look ugly..." he smirked as he thought of breaking Kaname's nose leaving it crooked for the rest of his days.

He slowly got up and did homework after he felt better on how to destroy that bastard. He smirked drawing his evil ways on how Zero can make the older man pay for his crimes. Yes he thinks it's a crime to fire his father. He went inside his father's room seeing it all dark, he knew what to do in order to get revenge. He has been inside his father's room before, one day he came inside to look for a missing book that belonged to him and his dad had borrowed it. He looked around the room until he opened the closet and inside a box was his business math book. He grabbed it and under that book there was another book with a weird design with four daggers all pointed to the middle of the figure. He opened it instantly knowing it was a spell book. He knew from a young age that he came from a pure bloodline of magic users, he smirked reading some of it. Why not let the line follow? He took it under his arm and brought it to his room. He walked inside his room to retrieve the book with a smirk, the book was thick, almost as thick as four bricks, hut he could carry it to his bed. He opened the book to see where that spell was located. Bingo! He will get the best revenge ever, he had grabbed his father's brief case slowly opening it. He took the invitation out and smirked there was a formal gathering about businesses tonight. And he will go, he smirked walking out of his apartment keys on his pockets and wallet shoved behind his pocket.

"Ah Zero, what can I do for you?" Rima Touya asked looking at him.

"I need your help in getting revenge on a certain boss of yours," Zero smirked evilly making the emotionless girl raise one elegant eyebrow.

"What did Kaname do to you?" she asked sitting on her couch drinking tea.

Zero explained to him of all things that happened that day, he wanted to get his revenge and prove to the bastard that beauty is not what it matters. Rima listened to him calmly not interrupting him once and looked amused even though she isn't showing it. He also showed her the book and telling her about his plans making her eyes widened out of character, if this was any other occasion he would have died. Zero finished with a glare at his cup of tea, Rima sipped her cup and put it on the coffee table in front of them. She had her legs crossed and put her hands on her elegant dress. He watched her looking at him with knowing gaze and was that a smirk?

"I need to borrow a dress! And I need your help!" Zero said with a determined face holding both naked shoulders of his friend.

Rima nodded and brought him to her room. She opened her walk-in closet and Zero's eye's widened at the many dresses the woman had. Just what in the name of seven heavens has. Her gloved hand pulled opened a medium box open revealing all kinds of make-up. He has never seen so much make-up in his life.

Zero nodded and saw many of the dresses, he watched Rima walk into a small wooden box and opened it. He instantly pales seeing the horrors of his nightmares, a corset. Zero gulped rethinking of his decision, no he will not back down. He will win even if blood had to be spilled on the table.

"Alright, now..." Zero had all the things on laying on the bed, he had the book in front of him. He began to chant some ancient language that Rima has never heard of. She watched as how he finished as small wine glass appeared in front of him. He sliced his finger and dripping four drops of blood on it. Rima covered her nose, no way she would not lose control over this.

Rima has felt guilt in not telling her friend what she really is, hell even Senri felt guilty as well. She watched his blood slowly made its way on the cup and a small blue smoke came up. He made contact with her and she nodded with a determined face. She cut her own finger and let four drops mixed with his own. She almost widened her eyes when the last drop of blood was a big one. But Zero said nothing, she shrugged and watched the smoke come out a pink color turning it into purple. The blood turned pink, she has never witness something like this before.

"Are you going to be all right?" she asked him licking her finger close.

"Yup," Zero drank the thick pink liquid.

His mouth burned making his head spin. He felt his chest and lower parts. His whole body pulsed with the beat of his heart. His eyes had gone just a little more wider, with longer eyelashes, face going slightly rounder with plump lips, his whole body shrunk. Zero hissed, it felt like acid was being poured inside his body. His hips got curvier, his hair began to grow longer to the end of his waist, his bangs decorated his lovely face. Rima just stood there with a slight shock on her usually emotionless, but now was shock. Zero breathed again, his whole body pulsed a little less, his wide eyes looked at his friend with a shock look. Was he this ugly?

"It's a whole new you Zero," Rima said masking her shock. He looked in the mirror seeing that he looked good, but he will not say that out loud. They quickly got to work with his image.

Zero looked at himself on the mirror, he like the way he looked, although it was one huge blow to his male pride he had to show this bastard his lesson. Zero looked at his pure white dress, it glowed in the dark he wore a white high neck beaded crystal front split sexy sheath dress, and damn he really did look sexy in a girl's body. He smirked as if the devil had congratulated him on his well done job. The beads all sparkled when the full moon hit them, he saw Rima holding her purse and opened the door for him. Zero smirked, 'here I come,'.

**Kaname** looked bored as the dinner party went by slowly, he wanted the night to end and go home. But the company that he had attached to his arm made him look at her. She wore a light pink strapless dress with the top of the bust decorated in beads, the sweetheart neckline is accented with a weaved bust and center brooch. The center slit opens to a pink mini dress that shows off her legs. Her hair was done in waves and her make up was slightly heavy making her look more than innocent.

"Kaname the dinner is about to start," Takuma said from his other side glancing at Niname who held her head high as if she were royalty.

"Good let them go outside in the gardens to dine," Kaname looked up to see Rima greeting Yuki and Ruka.

Ruka wore a light blue off the shoulders dress, the beads went from the bottom her slim waist in waves going up to her chest. The satin dress flowed with her every movement every time she walked. Yuki wore a red strapless dress with white roses decorating her left side hip and splitting the red dress in half showing the white dress underneath it. Rima wore a black halter v-neck black cut out back sequined long dress, the v-neck and on her waist was decorated with diamonds, her usual pigtails was now curled up looking like Victorian styled ringlets. But what caught his attention the most was the beautiful silver haired-woman standing next to the other women.

Her hair shined under the moon, it was long looking silky to the touch, it went past her small back with slight curls at the end. A beautiful rose barrette was decorated on her side with a butterfly right on the other side of the rose. Her eyes held elegance and grace with kindness. And god those sinful lips looked kissable, he really found her beautiful, although he remembered seeing someone like that, but who cares, he will make sure to meet her. And he will, he promised.

"Who are you staring at?" Niname asked looking at him with narrowed sapphire eyes.

"No one," Kaname shrugged her arm off his and walked away to where Takuma, Kain, Aidou and Senri were all talking with low voices also checking the new girl out. Senri kept quiet and looked not speaking or showing any emotions. His ice-blue eyes looked at Kaname's and mentally sighed knowing that look. He felt sorry for her.

"Man, I would so dance with her!" Aidou said with a smirk.

"Be a gentleman, she looks like she'll bite with one wrong move." Kain said scratching his neck.

"I'm going to ask her," he said walking towards the group of ladies all talking as if they had been friends for a long time. "May I have this dance," he bowed a little with his trademark smirk.

"Go," Ruka and Yuki giggled pushing the woman towards Aidou.

**Zero **smirked inside when he saw one of them asking him out to dance. He smiled sweetly and bowed as well taking his outstretched hand on his. They made their way to the ballroom, the blonde man put his hand a little lower to his comfort. Zero glared at him putting his hand a little upper while smiling sweetly. They began to dance the blonde leading them to the middle of the dance floor, Zero was glad that both Rima and Senri made him go to ballroom dances.

He saw another man approach them his hand running over his fiery blonde hair and looking at him with a smile. On the corner of his eyes he watched as Rima walked towards Senri and whispered something on his ear making him tense a bit. He mentally laugh seeing his cool ice-blue eyes widen slightly.

His plan was going good so far. He stared at the emerald orbs belonging to a certain charming man. He leaned forwards eyelashes creating shadows on her cheeks. The blonde man blushed and smiled, she reminded him of someone, but can't put a finger on it. Zero smiled when the music stopped.

"Thank you for the dance," the blonde man said with a slight bow.

"Your welcome," Zero said in his soft feminine voice, he was glad it was not high-pitched or rough.

He watched the man take his leave and Senri took his place. He didn't have to ask, he just took her out to dance. Zero smiled, it was beautiful and Senri smiled back at him he leaned forwards and whispered in his ear. Zero felt his face flush a deep scarlet color.

"You make a beautiful woman, Zero." he smirked making him gasp.

Someone tapped him on his shoulder, both looked to see Kaname bow. Senri let him go and Kaname danced with the beautiful silverette. Zero had a glint on his amethyst and hid it well. Now time to crush his_beautiful _heart.

"A lovely woman such as yourself should only dance with only one person, or people will get the wrong idea." Kaname said leaning forward and lower until his breath ghosted on her lips.

"Well good sir, I will not answer unless given a name." Zero said in his most sweetest voice.

"I am Kaname Kuran," he said proudly thinking that she will throw herself at him.

"Never heard of you," Zero smirked watching Kaname's eyes wide for a split second.

"Surely you have, my business is the most successful and I'm a wanted bachelor from many women." Kaname said not believing what he is hearing.

"Not all of us are after looks and wealth," Zero smirked, his red lips widened when he saw Kaname look at him as if he had a second nose right next to his other.

"But a woman such as yourself would have already have many men after your pretty face." he leaned forward.

"I reject them when I learn they are after looks. Now that the song ended, good evening to you to sir." Zero mocked bow and walked away not looking twice at the stunned man who was frozen in place.

Zero mentally cheered inside, he did show him his place and saw a slight hurtful look on his wine eyes. But he could have sworn that they were more a crimson color when he told Kaname about rejecting men after he learned about only wanting him for his looks. He felt a weird sick of pleasure seeing that smile turned crescent fallen. He walked where Rima and Senri were talking and drinking some weird juice. He sat with them showing a pale leg to everyone who glanced her way. He loved having the power, and could feel all the lust gazes sent his way.

"Can I sit with you?" a feminine voice asked from behind him.

Zero turned his head and looked at the platinum-blonde woman. "Sure," he said seeing what to order, he didn't know much about drinks so he'll just follow her.

"Can I get an Appletini.," the woman said winking at the man.

"Me too," Zero said not knowing what the woman had chosen.

The man behind the bar asked for I.D.'s and they showed them, he looked at Zero and looked back down at the identification with a funny look. He shrugged and nodded making the drinks. When he was finished he gave them their drinks and Zero glanced down to see the drink. He sipped it liking how the fruity taste, it tasted just like the apple jolly rancher. He kept sipping the drink feeling happy.

"My name is Niname, and you are?" her sapphire eyes glanced his way.

"Zero," she didn't even think twice, so whatever if he gave her his real name.

"Pleasure to meet you and how cute your twenty-one, two years younger than me." she smiled as she asked for a Vex making sure to give one to Zero as well seeing as this is probably the first time trying out many drinks.

"Same," Zero sipped the new blue drink and almost choked on it, it was way too sweet, but still tasty.

"Have you ever tried any of these drinks before?" Niname asked looking at him with a smirk.

"No," Zero confessed feeling slightly tipsy and began to giggle.

"Want to try more?" she asked him and he nodded feeling light and happy.

"Why-whuy i-is it call-hic-called sex on the beach drink?" Zero asked drunk stupid sipping the red liquid.

Niname's plan worked and smiled evilly seeing the stupid woman drunk and laughing for no good reason. Zero got up excusing himself for the restroom. His head began to hurt, he went upstairs, he could have sworn that he saw Senri and Takuma walk up stairs. Rima was god knows where. And he didn't feel good, he laughed as he bumped into Yuki who pushed him up. Zero flipped her off and kept walking upstairs pulling his silver hair to one side and checking every room.

"Senri~" he sang opening each door. "Nope!" he waltzed opening door after door.

"You might not want to open that one," a dark voice said from behind the silverette. Zero looked behind him to see that Kaname stood close behind him.

"Why if it isn't mister ice-cold hear bastard," Zero giggled to himself putting both arms under his bust.

"You look tired, care to come with me?" Kaname smirked getting his chance.

"I do! After all your one hell of a sexy beast." Zero latched himself on him.

Kaname smirked and took Zero to a different place, his room. "Now what was your name again?" he asked the drunk silverette.

"Zero," he smiled making Kaname look down at him, that name rung a bell. "Hey where are we going-" Zero tripped on his dress, he was about to fall on the floor when a pair of strong arms encircled around his midsection. He looked up to see the handsome brunette look down at him.

Kaname didn't wait a second, his beast called out to mark her as his mate, and so be it. His instincts screamed for her, he leaned down to kiss her on those crimson sinful lips. Zero's eyes widened and kissed him back, too drunk to realize what was going on. Long before they were on his room, Zero's back to the bed and looked up to meet a pair of bright crimson eyes looking down at him with a pure hunger-lust.

* * *

Like it? This is something just to get it out of my mind, I don't know how in the world I came out with this. But it probably had to do with this one dream where I mixed my blood and someone's blood and drank it changing my gender. O.o? Yeah don't ask cause if you do, I won't know how in fuck I could answer, just go with flow or so they say. Don't worry, Zero will be male soon. xD

Big question! Answer me with a review or pm.** Do you want a lemon with a female Zero or not? **This will only be two probably three chapters long.

This is just something to keep me on a small vacation from my other stories. I think I'm getting them all mixed up. Thank you for giving this story a read, and please answer my question. Thank you. xP


	2. Todo Cambió

Holy SHIT! I love you guys! :D Thank you for the reviews, I try my hardest to update fast, but with my work days all mess up 'cause a new worker was suppose to show up last week, but now will have to show up until my boss comes from her vacation... I need one too. ^_^ Well no lemon, but I will put it up as a one-shot for the one's who requested it. ;) So enjoy! I own nothing but for my Oc. I'm going to bash her up real good. {hehehe}

Enjoy! xD

Marked

Todo Cambió

_Everything changed when I saw you_  
_From black and white to color I changed_

_And it was so easy_  
_Loving you so_  
_Something I never imagined [doing]_  
_Was giving you my love_  
_With one look_

_Everything quivered_  
_Inside of me_  
_It was written by the universe that you'd belong to me_

* * *

**Zero** groaned awake. His still long silver hair fell as he stood up, his small back facing the ceiling and his wide amethyst eyes were fuzzy looking down another figure. At first he noticed a warm and hard body underneath his own soft and fragile. That's how he felt this female body, fragile, delicate and softer than a rose petal. His vision began to clear once the sunlight was out of his face, he blinked once, twice and thrice to see his enemy looking up at him with a smirk. Zero froze when pain shot right between his shaky thighs. He tried to get out, but Kaname wrapped his strong arms around his slender waist and brought him back down towards his hard chest. Zero glared up at him, he sneered and began to struggle.

"My, my. You weren't this desperate when we had three rounds last night," Kaname smirked watching the silverette tense and locked eyes with him.

"Bastard! Let me go!" Zero didn't care if his lower parts hurt, he was not going to stay there any longer. He felt shame, and embarrassment. What had happened? He couldn't remember last night, it was all so blurry.

"Zero-"

"Don't call me that!" Zero hissed scratching his arms making them bleed instantly. Pain shot through his left side of the neck. He hissed placing a small slender hand on it, he glared at him getting out of the bed. He made sure to grab a blanket and wrapped it around himself, he kicked the brunette when he began to get up. He smirked when he winced, he slowly went to the mirror and glanced at it. Zero's eyes widened. It had a rose-like tattoo, he didn't know when that was placed there. He slowly turned around to glare at him.

"Listen Zero about last night..."

"No, it was a mistake. A big one that cost me something that I will never get back." Zero shook in anger at both Kaname and himself.

"Whether it was a mistake or not, you belong to me." Kaname said in a serious voice sending shivers down Zero's spine.

"You do not own me," Zero was at his side within seconds kicking and punching him.

Kaname blocked all his moves with a smirk. And Zero was beyond livid with the taller man, he wanted to rip that smirk off his face. Just one scratch of that pound of flesh and it was his to do whatever he wanted. Zero will make him suffer for firing his father and taking his virginity. He felt pain shot on his lower back sending him to the bed, it hurt so much. Was this normal?

"I marked you as mine," Kaname smiled revealing sharp canines.

Zero stopped breathing, no they couldn't be real. His father's book had said that they were real, but he thought that was just a silly child's book. He scrambled away really forgetting about his pain once those deep crimson eyes looked at him with a smirk. He never thought they were real, and on the journal said that they mated for life, a mark will show everyone who belonged to who. And if their beast roared once, then it means that they spot their mate for life; Zero paled looking even more paler than his natural color.

The mark was plants, butterflies or even birds, and Zero never learned the marks all he knew was that there was a certain mark that belonged to a royal family, but he couldn't remember. And if that vampire marked a person male or female then they will turn into a vampire the same level as their mate. He can't remember the rose mark, the lily represented the Ichijo family, a butterfly the Akatsuki and their cousin Hanabusa, then he can't remember from then on. What was Kaname's last name? Or better yet, what does the red rose mean?

"Now Zero, do you want to _drink _something?" Kaname smirked, eyes still glowing and showed his naked neck. Zero blushed and looked away, he felt a strong-arm grab his, Zero did what came to his mind. He slapped him hard on the face sending the man to the floor.

"I don't care if you chose me for your mate, I will never love you." Zero got up and began to put his dress on trying hard to fix the zipper that was ripped, he scowled and went to the closet. He grabbed a white button up shirt along with some black pants, he put his heels on.

"Zero, you belong to me the moment I bit into your wonderful neck," Kaname hugged him from his curved waist.

"And I said I won't belong to you. I was drunk stupid, you stole my virginity and to top it off you marked me as some cattle!" Zero slapped him but it was caught this time.

"I want you, and only you who can satisfy this beast," Kaname said holding tightly.

"I still have a second hand!" Zero punched him and ran out of the room.

He had bumped into Yuki and Ruka while going down the stairs, he saw them looking at him with wide eyes. He didn't stop and kept running feeling strange as his body speed out of the mansion, he never once looked back. He ran straight home tumbling a couple of times, no he will not cry. That bastard didn't deserve his tears, he kept running holding the pants on, he knew his long strands were a mess, but could care less. He looked behind him to see that he was not following him, hope he wasn't. Zero sighed and went to his home, he looked over at the sun. He felt his body pulse.

This time it didn't hurt at all, he felt his body grow a little taller and leaner. The warm breeze that made his hair dance around his body, slowly began to shortened. A small glow surrounded him, he was glad that no one was around him. His hair went shorter by the seconds until they were to the way it used to be, his eyes began to shrink a little bit and longer lashes went back to normal. His soft face became slightly thin, and the clothes that used to be too big for him are slightly big. Not baggy big, just long and slightly bigger than his slender frame. He was glad that he was back to normal. He looked at his hands, they were more manlier, but he frowned looking at his feet, the heels were now slightly tight around his feet. He shook his head taking them off and throwing them behind his back and walked away.

**Zero's **father was transferred to the hospital in the U.S. when they couldn't care for him anymore in Japan. He cried feeling his father slowly began to lose life. He cried begging any God out there to save him, give him a miracle. He began to pack, hell he knew Kaname was looking for him. He kept finding notes with a single red rose on them in the front door of his apartment. He was paranoid, he wanted to leave the country and never see him again. He packed for the both of them, he looked at the now empty space of his home for several years. His smiled was sad seeing the apartment empty, all his childhood years were here resting. He wiped a tear away and closed the door intending to never see it again.

He trembled and looked behind him every time he felt like someone was staring at him. Zero hasn't seen Kaname in a few weeks, and was glad he was that he learned to use some special charms to keep him away from the apartment. He began to walk to his plane number, his dad was already getting there thanks to the special planes, his godfather that lives in America will be there when they arrived. He was glad that they will not be alone anymore. He walked to his seat feeling happy that no one was after him, he made sure to say his farewells to Senri and Rima. He made them promise not to tell Kaname where he was going to be, he closed his eyes remembering Senri looking at him and his covered up neck. The bastard marked him where it was noticeable.

He looked at the window his home, the country he was born in, he looked at all the lights, it was dark now. He heard a woman's voice but ignored her feeling take off from the plane. He felt the plane go around once, twice and off the ground. He looked at his hometown, so many memories he'll take with him. He kept watching as the city began to get smaller and smaller he felt like crying but held it in. He was going to see his father and live with his godfather in America away from that idiot vampire and will never see him again.

Something inside him broke when the thought of never seeing the blood sucker again. He felt sadder then before leaving his home. He had a small tug in his heart, it got weaker and weaker when the plane completely flew forwards to a whole new country. Zero could still feel it, but it was barely there now. He looked at the moon hoping that things will turn out better in the future. He closed his eyes with one person haunting him, or was it now a curse?

**"I **swear if you were a woman you could have been pregnant," Yagari said playing around with his match.

"It's the food that's making me ill," Zero glared at them as he wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

"You've arrived here three weeks ago, and you're still not used to the food? It took me four days to get used to it." Yagari stood up and watched his friend chuckle from the hospital bed.

"He's right," his father said looking slightly better.

"Hn, I'll make an appointment then." Zero glared at them, he knew who he will have to see and it would be painful.

"Cross can be your doctor, after all he is you god_mother_," his dad chuckled making Yagari glare at him and Zero to smirk.

"Did someone called me!" speaking of the devil.

Zero took Kaien Cross to another room explaining his sickness. Kaien looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a small smile. He told Zero that if he were a woman than his luck would be that he was pregnant, but Zero is a male. Zero looked uncomfortable, his stomach had cramped up and it began to lurch sending him to the bathroom again. Kaien went to his office and looked for some medicine for his tummy ache.

"Well, I'll have some tests run over. For now all I can give you are these for your upset stomach." Kaien said wrapping a band around his arm and patting it.

"Hn," Zero took the pills dry hating the nasty sour taste. He watched Kaien take out blood making him thirsty for some unknown reason, he looked away trying to ignore the pulse of his teeth and eyes. He looked up to see Kaien smile and held the tubes on his hands labeling them with his name, date and time. Zero shivered when the blood smell hit his nose again, he ignored it and looked at the man who was staring at him with a confused gaze.

"All right, we'll wait when the results come." Kaien said walking out of the lab.

"And when?" Zero asked following him out of the lab.

"Tomorrow around noon." he left to another door.

Zero couldn't follow anymore, it said only employees could enter he went to go back to his father's room and saw him sleeping. He didn't look nothing like his father, his hair is jet-black and his eyes were a sapphire blue, he looked more like his mother. The same hair color and her eyes were a soft brown, he didn't know how he got his amethyst eyes from? His grandparents on his father's side of the family had blue and brown eyes while his mother's side of the family were brown and greens, only his grandmother had those same amethyst eyes. That was his answer. He pulled some black and grey strands off his father's closed eyes, he doesn't want his father there, but the stupid disease is taking forever.

"Let's go," Yagari said getting a cigar out of his pocket.

Zero sat in the driver's seat and looked out the window, he felt empty and lonely. He sighed resting his head on the window feeling it's warmth. He opened them again to see a woman with short hair and a big bump on her stomach showing that she is pregnant laughing with a man two heads taller than hers. Both held her stomach with warm smiles, Zero wished Kaname was here so they could do things like that. He gasped in a breath when he realized that the bastard's always on his thoughts now. No way in hell he would go back to him. He growled looking away from the happy couple with envy, he knew it was, but chose to ignore it.

**"Zero...**" Said man looked up to see Kaien look at him in amazement.

"What did it say? Probably some disease that I got here," Zero frowned glaring at the paper that Cross held between his fingers.

"Not exactly. Although I wish to study you for more information. This is... I can't even find a possible way to solve this. In all my years you're the first one I've come across this discovery-"

"Get to the point already Dr. Cross." Zero said half scared now.

"You're pregnant,"

"Huh?" Zero asked stupidly.

"You have a child growing inside of you." And Zero fainted falling on a shock looking Yagari. The man just entered the room to get Zero and that's all he heard. He quickly moved to catch the falling man just on time too!

"This better be April Fool's day or some other weird twisted day to say those words." Yagari said looking down at Zero's pale face.

"I'm not lying, it's true. He's almost two months pregnant." Kaien said in a serious tone making Yagari look down at his godson.

"This is one twisted fate," he sighed looking at his boyfriend who looked at him.

Zero opened his eyes seeing that he was resting in a hospital bed. He sighed in relief, with a small smile it was all a nightmare. He still needed to check the results and tell them about his nightmare. He walked out of the room and looked for his father's. He heard some sobs going on the other side of the room, he quickly unlocked it to see his father and Yagari patting his back. The door opening made everyone look up at him, his father's face only broke more.

"Is it true of what your godfather speaks?" he sobbed feeling weak.

"What's true?" Oh God! No. No. NO! It can't be true, he's not-

"You're pregnant. You're a pregnant man. How in hell is that possible?" he sobbed on Yagari's shoulder.

"I don't-" Zero began to remember what happened that night. He was drunk! Kuran marked him and they had, they did it, while he was in a woman's body! He couldn't believe that becoming a woman could also make all his male parts turn female. He only thought-no! He had to go read the book again. But first...

"How?" his dad shouted.

Zero began to tell him the truth every bit of it not leaving out anything even his stolen innocence. He sat on the floor looking at it, he doesn't have the courage to look at either of them. His eyes burned in humiliation once he finished, he wished that the ground would really swallow him up. He needed this to be a nightmare, he felt another presence inside the room, knowing who it is he didn't look at him either awaiting the cursing to begin.

"I believe I found the answer. It has something to do with this," Kaien held a thick book on his small hands.

Zero recognized it, it's the one that his father had hidden inside a box on the closet. He gasped when Kaien flipped page after page looking for something. His eyes widened when he had found what it was. He began to read the chant in a low voice, that was the one he had done.

"Tell me, whose blood did you drank from after you finished?" Kaien asked and everyone looked at him.

"It was a friend of mine," he hid his face behind his bangs.

"So you turned into a female for twelve hours and didn't read all of what could happen?" Kaien asked reading all of it. "You drank the liquid turned you into a woman. The spell causes the whole body to turn into a female, from the inside and outside, and you must have slept with someone not thinking the consequences of your actions. Now almost two months later you have a child resting inside of you."

Zero felt horrible when he heard his father's cries. His heart broke thinking his father will disown him along with his godfather and whomever else knew. He held his stomach feeling it warm sending him small tingles reassuring him that the child that was inside of him was happy that he hasn't abort it. Zero would rather cut his leg then killing the baby, it was his fault and he will make sure it would come to this world. His father taught him how to be responsible since he was little, and he will be responsible for the baby.

"Does he know?" his dad asked.

"No I didn't even know until a couple of hours ago." Zero glared at the floor.

"Aren't you going to tell him? He is the father after all." Yagari said with a bored tone.

"No. He has no right to know that I'm carrying his child. I don't care if I bear his mark, I would rather die than become his mate." Zero sneered at them, if they were going to make him marry that bastard then he will have to look for a new place to live.

"Kaname as in Kaname Kuran prince of them?" Kaien asked looking astonished.

"Kaname isn't a prince, he used to be my boss at this company in Japan." Zero's dad said looking at his son. What would they do? He wants him to go to school, but now he can't with a baby coming its way. How were they going to survive this? He hoped that everything comes out alright in the end. He did want grandchildren, but not like this. He was hoping his son would marry a fine woman with class and give him a few grandchildren he could spoil. He wanted that in a couple of years not this early in life.

"Dad can you forgive me?" Zero asked feeling his throat constrict.

"Son we do stupid things in life trust me. But we learn from them, and try not to repeat them in the future. I will forgive you son, but it will take time for me too see my male son pregnant." he sighed.

Zero had tears running down his face, he hugged his father, he couldn't believe that his father didn't boot him out of his life. He was now happy that he didn't hate him. He felt a hand on his back, he looked to see his godfather nod with a smirk. Close to a smile. And Kaien with a smile of his own, he closed the book and brought it to his chest looking at Zero.

"I will be the one to bring the child to this world, and I will be quiet if have too." Kaien said putting his hand on Zero's shoulder.

"Thanks," Zero said to him with a warm smile.

"And, I promise to take extra care of him. I don't know how this will work out, but maybe I can pull it through." Kaien said checking his pager seeing that they needed him for an operation. "Got to go, bye everyone. Zero I will have you take vitamins for the child, and I'll talk to you privately." and he left.

Zero knew that Kaien would notice sooner or later. He was one of them, of course Kaname had to be the prince or king or whatever he is of his kind. And he marked him too changing him to become a pure blood, life sucks. But he didn't understand, shouldn't he be craving blood or something? He sighed leaving, telling his father that he will take a walk around to calm down.

He walked through the park seeing many children play around each other. Their innocent laughter reached his ears already, he found it annoying at first. But thinking his child laughing with pure happiness made his heart swell. Who would the baby look like? Him or Kaname? He shook his head hoping it was he who his child will look like and not that bastard of a vampire. He sat down on the bench under a tree. He felt someone sat with him, he turned to see a woman around his age, it was the same woman with the man who were holding her stomach in happiness.

"Nice day huh?" she smiled rubbing her round stomach. It was huge, at least to him.

"Yeah," he said after a while.

"I'm Yori," she held her hand out to him.

"Ah, Zero." he shook her hand with a smile.

"You're a foreigner," she stated taking in his unique appearance.

"I'm from Japan," he said.

"Cool! I was born there, but my parents moved here when I turned five and lived here the rest." she said looking at the park full of innocence. "I can't wait for my child to come already," she said.

"How far along are you?" he asked looking at her stomach again curious.

"Seven," she smiled seeing his widened eyes.

"Is it a girl?" he asked looking closely seeing it move slightly.

"No a boy," her eyes landed on his face, she didn't know how to ask him this since it was a bit rude. She tried anyways, "Is it me or are you pregnant?"

Zero froze at the question, his wide eyes locked with hers. He couldn't breath, was it noticeable already. He looked down to see his still flat stomach. No, but if he were with his shirt off he could see a tiny bump. It's not too noticeable, but he could feel it. He put a hand over his stomach feeling a heartbeat strong.

"I knew it, sorry it's your face. There's something there that some people can see. It's your look." she smiled.

"How can you just tell with my face?" Zero asked with surprise lacing his voice.

"You look slightly pale, apart from your natural color maybe. And it just looks sad, and a glow in your eyes." Yori said seeing him.

Zero said nothing, he sighed, if she could tell with one glance, then he would have trouble looking for him. He put both arms on the bench resting his back while looking up at the sun that was peaking through the leaves on the tree. It send light hitting his earrings making them shine.

"Oh my god! A male pregnant! I would love to be friends with you and help you out with whatever you need." Yori smiled at him.

"I would like that," Zero said. He just mad a new friend in a whole new country things were looking up for him. They held a hand making it an 'x'.

**Kaname **scowled throwing some important documents. He couldn't care less about his business, right now he had to find his mate. He had tried to call him a few times only to come across a long distance, then it fades away as if he vanished. He couldn't feel his presence in Japan, so he moved out of the country. Kaname glared, his beast roared for his mate. Wherever she is, she will not leave his side once he finds her. Three years passed since that night they were together. He will look for her even if he had to leave his business, he had his most trustful servant investigating the whereabouts his mate.

He will find her of course no matter what. The mark will stay with him for the rest of his life. And if any vampire saw that mark, then they would all begin to gossip sending them here to Japan. And he will find out where his silver-haired angel has hidden in the past three years. He stood up waiting for Siren to update him on the silverette's whereabouts. He walked out of his office and pulled out a couple of blood tablets swallowing them dry. He saw Takuma and his mate Senri looking at him with a slight bow.

"Kaname, this morning I left you some documents that needed to be signed, they are from America. They want your business over there. It would be fun to have a small vacation for a while. Well it's a meeting we must go, but we can take a few days more." Takuma smiled with a sparkle in the background. Senri stared at the sparkle trying to see if it was there or not. He poked it and it puffed, but stopped when he heard what his mate had said and looked at him.

"Hmm," Kaname thought about it while looking at his cousin who looked blank now.

"We still have many things to cover for the new business. It's in Las Vegas, the meeting will be four in the morning, a couple of days from now on..." Takuma said and Kaname heard it all.

He kept glancing at his cousin, he just can't get this nagging feeling that his cousin knew where that woman was. He would have to pay extra close attention to him if he wanted to get answers. For now the meeting will be important, his first business in the USA and he will start to earn even more money. He will have to do it, and find many beautiful people to work for him. Yes, he can't have old and ugly ruin it, and he could have Takuma take charge over it there. Yes, he could almost picture it.

**"Take **care Kaname! Promise me you'll be alright!" someone said waving him off.

"Let's go," he said boarding his private jet. Aidou, Kain, Ruka, Yuki, Rima, Takuma, and Senri were all boarding the jet.

He sat one elegant leg over his other watching his friends all chat in excitement. This would be their first time going to the USA, he looked at them for a while longer picturing his silverette angel talking and laughing with them. He focused on the business, it would take a couple of hours to land in the USA so he took out a book and began to read ignoring Aidou's and Ruka's shouts. This will be one long ride.

"Wow! America, and Las Vegas!" Yuki smiled happily winking at a couple of boys who blushed and kept walking seeing the men glare at them.

"We should go play at the slots machines!" Ruka said looking at cute clothing inside the boutiques. She wanted to shop as well, and spend so much time with Kaname.

"Well let's check in our rooms first," Takuma being the organized one only when Kaname was out of it said looking at the address and the streets. He waved for two taxis, that came and took them off to their destination.

**Kaname** sat inside his room, he looked out the windows to see the night life. Humans walked the night so vampires can easily walk in the night not getting caught. He looked at his master suite, didn't care about the poster bed or the windows that was from the floor to the ceiling, or the huge plasma TV or the large luxurious bathroom. No all he cared was his mate with him and him only.

He got ready for the meeting that will take place in a couple of hours. He wondered who was interested in his business to open in the USA. He chose his black suite, it would be formal since they are vampires lower than him. He opened his box pouring himself some wine and throwing a couple of blood tablets in. He looked at the darkened sky once more to see people walking around as if life had nothing in store for them like his did. He decided to sleep after he finished his wine, he could use it too, he took his clothes off not caring if he slept in his boxers.

"Kaname we are in this room," Takuma said holding the paper in his hands. Only he and Kaname could enter, which led the others to do whatever they wanted, Kaname took his time in walking seeing many humans playing the money-stealing machines.

Three small kids caught his attention, they all wobbled around tickling one another laughing making Kaname's heart flutter in joy. He watched them run leaving one of them behind, he stopped and saw the silver-haired boy glare at them. He knew that glare from somewhere. He slowly walked towards the boy and sees his back. He had wide innocent eyes like any other child out there. He froze seeing those wide amethyst eyes now focusing on him, his pale skin glowed with the slot machine's lights, he knew this kid. He looked just like-

"Who you?" the little kid asked frowning at him.

Kaname said nothing looking at the kid, Takuma also studied him with a wonder gaze. His mate had told him that Zero already had kids, but he never knew that the child looked exactly like Zero. The only difference was that he had small waves at the end of his hair. Kaname stared at him for more time, he felt a pull towards the child; he needed to meet this kid's parents and see if they were related to her.

"Where's your parents?" he asked looking around to see the other boys had already left.

"My mommy here," the boy could hardly speak, he understood him though.

"Why don't we go find her," he said taking his small hand ignoring Takuma's look.

They walked calmly down the slots, to see that no one had unique silver hair, he glanced to see everyone engrossed on the machines. He walked by a room full of people playing poker, he saw no one who resembled the boy. He kept walking sensing Takuma right besides him also looking out for the boys, they might be late for the meeting. He felt an odd feeling holding the kid's small hand, he couldn't describe it, it was just there jumping and making his heart ache for something he didn't know why. He opened a door leading to a playground for kids.

He looked around to see no one, all dark to light heads were present. He noticed the little boy began to struggle on his small hand, he forced him too look up at him. Both held gazes, the amethyst was the same. He heard Takuma gasp making him look up and see two boys running their way with happy smiles seeing the little boy there. But what caught his attention was one small brunette. Now he would be lying if the kid didn't look nothing like him, Kaname has pictures of himself as a little kid and that boy is a copy of him. He had short chocolate-brown locks, and those wide wine-colored eyes looked at the smaller boy with happiness. Both stopped when they saw the adults with their little friend.

"Ichiru, yous mom is lookin' for you!" a sandy-haired boy said walking towards them.

"If yous two didn' leave me behind we would all be here!" Ichiru glared looking at them with his now pudgy arms crossed.

"Mommy is looking for you, let's go." the brunette boy said with a warm smile taking a hold of the little silverette's hand.

"Thanks mister for bringing my baby brother home," the little brunette said to his older replica.

"Hold on," Kaname stopped both boys. "What is your name, I need to meet your mother."

Takuma watched his leader look a bit surprised, he would lie and say that the little brunette looked nothing like Kaname when he was a kid. The same features, shape, skin, hair and eye color ever little thing looked like Kaname. He hoped it was just a coincidence and not what he thought it was. Senri had told him about Zero's gender-bending spell, he looked panicked when the brunette boy looked at him with a blank look, just like his leader's. This was so weird, it's like looking at a child Kaname all over again.

"I have to know yous before I give you mine," the brunette said with a glare equally like Kaname's, Takuma was about to faint.

"I'm Kaku," he said with a smile making both kids curious, the man did look like the brunette boy.

"Darius, and my baby brother Ichiru and that's our friend Kaito. We grew up together." Darius said looking at his replica.

"Boys! How many times have I told you not to leave the play ground," a woman with shoulder length hair said.

"Mom!" Kaito ran towards her and hugged her leg feeling tears sting his light eyes.

Kaname stared at the woman, no she was not the kid's mother, she must be taking care of them. He looked at Takuma once he gasped, Kaname looked up to also hold his breath. He couldn't believe it, he finally found who he was looking for all these years. His silver-haired angel was walking their way, Kaname's beast wasn't roaring, nothing was happening. Why? What was wrong with this picture, there must be something going on and he will find out where. He watched the slender man look down at the wide-eyed boys.

"Kids how many times do I have-" the silver-haired man went from looking at the kids to the brunette man and stopped with his eyes wide and body frozen.

"Well if this isn't a coincidence," Kaname smirked seeing the silver-haired man who punched him years ago in front of his friends.

"What are you doing here you bastard," Zero glared hatefully at the smirking man. His hatred went up the chart almost making him explode.

"Mommy! Kaku found me and brought me here!" Ichiru smiled at the silverette.

"Kids go with Yori," Zero said taking a hold on each kid's hand and leading them towards Yori and Kaito who were looking at the men glaring at each other.

"You're their mother? Where is their real mother and why do you have them, who's are they?" Kaname frowned not liking the way Zero hid the kids behind him away from Kaname's eyes and lead them towards the woman who held confusion on her chocolate eyes.

"They are my kids," that's all he said looking at Yori and nodded seeing the woman leading the kids away.

"Why does Darius look like me then?" Kaname asked making Zero and Takuma flinch.

"Have you ever heard of people looking alike but not related." Zero leaned on one leg and crossed his arms glaring at him.

"Kiryu how is your father?" Takuma asked feeling Kaname's aura darkened making the lights flicker a couple of times. The people began to look around and see nothing wrong, they looked at the workers who only shrugged and went to go find out where the problems were.

"He's doing a little better," It was a lie and his dad was dying slowly, but what has him alive is his family, Zero hates Kaname and he was showing it.

"I'm glad, we were proposed to open another company here in America and are looking for employees-"

"Good looking employees and if you're interested. You'll be hired and run the company while I run the one in Japan. And if you decide to say yes we will only be looking for youth, beauty and brains. Can't be pretty and stupid now can they." Kaname smirked seeing the man tense. Takuma slapped his forehead with a sigh there goes his leader again.

"No, have you not learn your lesson?" Zero glared at him. "I would rather die then be running the company."

"You don't understand, you will be living in luxury and your son's can have it all." Kaname leaned lower almost hovering over the silverette.

His wine eyes noticed something on the slightly covered neck. He reached down pulling the shirt lower to intake a breath, his eyes landed on the mark that belonged to a certain female silverette. The mark was slightly different, instead of a rose it was a cross with four daggers, he found it weird. He touched it gently and pulled his hand away feeling it get electrified by the single touch. This man looked exactly like the woman years ago, he marked her on her neck right where he has the tattoo. He put two and two together.

"Zero," his eyes widened when he locked eyes with wired lavender ones, Zero was screwed.

* * *

Dun-dun-duuun~

How was it? There's probably one more chapter, this is a short and I mean short mini story. The ending is almost coming~ and I had to put Zero's twin brother as his child, sorry! Zero never had a twin in this story! Dx and yay he's a male! xD Yes I put Kaito there who doesn't love that bastard! xD I hope you all enjoyed it and I will be posting the next chapter up soon. Review my loves! :D


	3. Me Enamore De Ti

Hello everyone! This is the last chapter, {blushes with a huge grin excitedly} please don't hate me after you read the chapter! I really intended to kill him off, but had a whole different plot idea. Please no hate reviews! Dx Enjoy... {crosses fingures} I own nothing but for the plot!

Marked

Me Enamore De Ti

_When I'm with you, my hope grows_  
_You keep feeding my soul's love_  
_And without noticing, time took my breath away_  
_What would become of me if I can't have you?_

_If you're not with me, air leaves me, empty heart_  
_Being in your arms, only by your side I feel like I can breathe_  
_There's nothing to change, there's nothing to say_  
_If you're not with me I'm left in the middle of nowhere, I freeze to death_  
_Ah! how much I love you, if it's not with you I lose my senses_  
_There's so much to invent, there's nothing to hide... "I fell in love with you"_  
_I fell in love with you..._

* * *

**Zero** stared at Kaname in shock, he had gotten that tattoo to seal his mated mark, but to break it his mate would have to-no Zero won't let him do that. He glared and slapped his hand away. He backed away seeing that Kaname was reaching towards him like a little kid.

"If you were that woman and we had sex {Zero blushed} three years ago, then those kids..." Kaname felt his throat tighten looking at Zero.

"Hn," Zero turned around only to be grabbed by Kaname roughly making him face the taller man.

"Tell, they are mine aren't they?" Kaname narrowed his eyes.

"Let go of or I will kill you, you blood sucker." Zero glared feeling scared for the kids, he had to get them out of there and fast. If only he could find a way to get out of there unnoticed by the vampire.

"Not until I see my children," Kaname grabbed his arm and brought the scared silverette towards his face.

Zero shivered when his breath ghosted over his lips, he remembered that night. How could he forget, he had suffered during his pregnancy because he was needing his other half to be with him. He was moodier during his pregnancy, if it weren't for Kaien finding something to control himself from the book then he would have run to the brunette a long time ago. Zero glared at him.

"Never," he said simply and began to walk away slowly.

"I will not let you go. I was stupid for doing that in the beginning and I'd be damned if it happened a second time." Kaname said with a half glare.

"Too bad," Zero said walking right past him and Kaname held to his arm.

"If I can't see them then I'll fight for custody." Kaname growled, if he had the kids then Zero would have to come with him.

Zero froze and looked up at him, would he really. Knowing the bastard he would pull strings and win the fight. Of course he'll win, he's Kaname fucking Kuran a pureblood bastard. Zero would not give up the fight even if he had to lose a limb. He was about to talk when someone shoved him out-of-the-way and he was not surprised as a woman hugged him around Kaname's neck kissing him on the cheek. That was the woman who shared drinks with, the bitch purposely got him drunk stupid so he could ridicule himself. But it backfired and had slept with the man, he glared at her. The woman looked at him and saw the glare, she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Kaname dear, who is this?" she asked him with her fake innocent eyes.

"Zero we need to talk about─"

"Nothing we are done!" Kaname caught the double meaning of Zero's words and his heart froze. Zero wouldn't let him anywhere near his children, he had to do something and get Zero to love him.

Kaname watched Zero walk away and was about to go after him, but slender arms wouldn't let him. He watched Senri stop and talk to Zero, both talk for a couple of seconds and said their farewells. Kaname's eyes followed the silverette disappearing with the people. He looked at the floor, aura dark and some of the machines began to break along with the windows, if Zero wanted to play like that. Then he will have to find another way to see his children.

"He's here," Zero said opening the room passing Yori's husband who was leaving for work.

"What are you going to do?" she asked him with a worried expression.

"He wants to fight custody for the children," Zero shook tears running down his face, Yori hugged him.

"No he won't." Yori said with a smile.

"Why?" Zero asked feeling his mind all fuzzy.

"Because how will he fight a male mother for his kids, the judge is going to deemed him mental and lock him up in a nut house," Yori answered with a smile hearing the children play around the balcony.

"You're right, he can't. But he has money which I'm lacking of and will pull some strings to win." Zero sighed putting his black blazer over his white buttoned up shirt.

"Damn him," Yori cursed under her breath,

The door knocked and both adults looked up to see on the peephole to see maroon-colored hair. Zero sighed and opened it revealing Senri with his blank face. Zero hugged him and smiled ushering him inside the room. Senri sat on the bed looking at the children play around the balcony their laughter was like beautiful music.

"He's been looking for you all these years." Senri started playing with the pokey box that was on the table.

"Psh, with a woman like her who could have time?" Zero said sarcastically taking the box opening it and giving them to Senri who thanked him and ate some.

"Well she has been an annoying maggot trying to wiggle her way to his heart." Senri said with a pokey sticking out of his mouth, God he loved them.

"Well, as long as he leaves me alone..." Zero glared at the poor floor.

"May I ask what happened after you left?" Senri asked looking at the woman who had excused herself to the bathroom.

Zero began to tell him since the first day he left all the way to his father's disease. He couldn't lift heavy weight and if he did then he would easily get tired and blood wouldn't flow to his heart. Zero had told Senri about his mark, he sealed it to tame his beast that would cry for his mate. Covering it also covered what he was, no wonder Kaname hadn't sensed him earlier. Zero sighed and told him about his miserable life, he worked as a security, his boss being the greedy bastard had cut them off one hour. He hardly afforded the place where they lived and thanks to Yori and her family they had helped him so much especially when it was about money.

"Can I see your children," Senri changed the subject smelling the salty air.

"Sure, kids." Zero called them back inside.

Senri saw three heads and ran their way towards Zero, tackling him into one pile of hugs. Zero smiled and kissed only two of them. He looked closely and saw one that looked like Zero, the second one he had to intake a breath. He was seeing his cousin all over again! Every little detail was Kaname as a child, Senri wanted to run and make sure that Kaname didn't change into a child. He doubted it since he couldn't sense what the child was. But those wine-colored eyes bore into him as if reading his soul, Senri knew that was Kaname's child alright.

"I Ichiru and my older twin Darius. This is Kaito a friend!" the silverette smiled as he hugged the maroon-haired man.

"Sorry about that, Ichiru loves to give out hugs." Zero said seeing that his oldest was looking at Senri with a look he couldn't read himself.

"It's all right," Senri said hugging the pudgy child and sat him on his knees making the child hug around his neck.

"I don't know why, but I like yous already!" Ichiru smiled up at him with his huge innocent eyes making Senri look at him with raised eyebrows.

"I have a mate already," Senri played along with the child.

"Really, is he pretty as yous?" Ichiru just talked and talked making Zero blush, Ichiru would be the most talkative child while Darius was more reserved and serious. But if you mixed those two along with Kaito then all hell would break loose.

Zero watched Senri smile slightly and hugged him, it was his blood and they were calling out for each other. He smiled and sighed seeing that it was almost six, he had to go to work in a few leaving them inside the room, which would mean that they would have to watch them every five minutes. Senri had volunteered to watch over them for the day, Zero and Yori smiled and kissed their children before they left to work satisfied.

Zero watched his children play around the park, Senri was with them and smiled fixing his arm band and walking to the food court. He didn't see the group of his followers that passed him when a couple of tourists passed him, Zero looked back once more and looked ahead satisfied. Meanwhile the group got closer to the maroon-haired man who noticed them the minute they began to walk his way. He let go of the children and walk to his group with a sigh.

"Senri what are you doing here?" Yuki asked looking around the playpen with a raised eyebrow.

"Just taking care of some kids," Senri shrugged leaning back against a huge poster of a lion who smiled showing his large and sharp teeth.

"Do you know if Kaname is out of the meeting already?" Niname asked him pulling a pale-blonde lock behind her ear and looked at a couple of kids walking their way.

"Woah! Just how many more people are there with silver hair?" Aidou asked seeing the kids look at him. Senri looked behind him to see only Ichiru and Kaito looking at the new people with open curiosity.

"Where is your brother Darius?" he asked looking over the playpen to see the said child missing.

"He went potty!" Ichiru smiled also wanting to go, he held Senri's hand and took him. "I gotta go too!" Ichiru lead him to the toilet making every one of his friends gasp with wide eyes and mouth frozen.

"I'll be back," Senri shrugged his friends ignoring them who were stuck stupefied, hey they were his blood!

"Here!" Ichiru stopped at the toilet with a picture of a kid and had wild animals around it.

Senri helped him and Ichiru told him to wait for him outside the toilet and he did giving the child his space. Ichiru was signing in the toilet and his older brother knocked on his door. Ichiru looked at him with a smile when Darius opened the door, he got up and they left the bathroom with a couple of people who were also coming out. Both giggled when they saw Senri talk with the weird people outside the toilet, he was distracted, good!

"I wanna meet the man who looks like me," Darius said leading him around in their pudgy adventure.

"Me too!" Ichiru giggled and hugged his older brother from his back making said older brother frown and let him go.

"I saw them come out of that room, then they went back inside." Darius said with a frown, he had spied them from afar while the adult thought he was playing.

"Let's go," Ichiru smiled and both walked mentally thanking Kaito for his cooperation, it only took Ichiru to promise they'll get married when they get older.

**Kaname** came out of the meeting with a content smile, he was glad they accepted it. The business would open around the middle of next year. It gave him plenty of time to arrange how his business was going to be followed. He will hire an architecture and an interior decor so both could make it look beautiful. He would start to hire beautiful people around the beginning of next year.

"I can't believe we've come this far! Your parents would have been proud to see this day." Takuma smiled hugging the folders that kept the documents.

"Yes, and if the business goes good then we'll build another in New York in five years." Kaname smiled walking down the hallway.

Takuma was about to speak when they saw two small figures running their way, he didn't know who they were since the lights from behind them shadowed their faces. But once they got closer he paled realizing that they are Zero's children running their way. His emerald gaze landed on Kaname, he looked awestruck watching the children stop right in front of them both looking up at his leader and himself.

"You! Why'd you look like me?" Darius asked looking up at the man who caught his attention.

Kaname didn't speak nor do anything, he walked towards them and crunched down seeing them up close. He smiled seeing his child look up at him with serious eyes, he rustle his hair making the boy whine and slap his hand away. Darius hated when they mess his hair up, he cried when Zero wouldn't stop and the older man took him out to the frozen yogurt place and he forgave him. Kaname wanted to know what was it that kept their scent at bay, his eyes landed on Zero's look-alike who studied him with a shy smile and jumped him.

"Kaname!" Takuma watched Kaname fall on his bottom not seeing that coming.

Said man looked down to see the small silverette look up at him with a huge smile that could rival Hawaii. He wrapped his arms around the smaller body feeling an emotion deep within making his heart flutter with happiness. There is no doubt that these are his children, he smiled and hugged him nuzzling his face to the child's neck, he smelled just like Zero did when they first met. Kaname pulled the other boy who was startled and hugged him nuzzling his face on his small neck. Takuma had dropped the folder seeing the older man smiling and hugging the children, if he took a picture now and showed it to their inner circle they would all laugh telling him that he had photo shopped the damn thing.

"Do you really want to know who I am?" Kaname asked walking with each child on his arm, the children felt safe so they didn't call for help.

"Yes!" Both chanted at the same time making Kaname smirk mentally.

They left the hotel and went to a fancy restaurant, Takuma followed not really knowing if his leader knew how to take care of children. They went inside after the woman was hungrily staring at them and made them sit on the best table in the house. He ordered off the kids menu for the children and the adult's for himself. Takuma ordered as well with his charming smile making the waitress blush and ran to the kitchens.

"You're uncle Senri's husband?" Ichiru asked looking at him with wide innocent eyes.

"Yup, how do you know him?" Takuma raised his eyebrow at the child.

"Easy, he was babysitting us and we escaped. He was in our room earlier and talked to mom. He looked like he was crying..." Ichiru said looking around to see many people in the huge restaurant.

"Idiot," Darius sighed rubbing his forehead.

"What? I like uncle Senri, but he said he was taken already. It's okay though 'cause when I grow up I'm going to marry Kaito!" Ichiru smiled making Kaname almost choke on his wine.

"What?" Kaname didn't know what to ask so that one word came out uncertain. Did he hear right, his child wasn't even a preteen and already got himself engaged to a human! He would have to torchure the other kid that was with them, no way in hell that he was taking his son.

"So what are you to us?" Darius asked seeing the look of the older man.

"What if I told you that I know who your father is?" Kaname smirked watching Takuma's eyes widened.

"Really! I wanna meet him and hug him and kiss him and tell him I love him!" Ichiru smiled in excitement food all over his pudgy face.

"Really? And how about you Darius?" Kaname asked taking a napkin and wiping Ichiru's face, he felt natural cleaning his cherubic face.

"Well mom ran away from dad for a reason, I'm sure whatever reason was it had to be good," Darius tried to speak, Takuma raised both eyebrows. Damn, the kid had Kaname's brains and Zero's attitude a dangerous combination. While Ichiru was happy-go-lucky and still had Kaname's brains, but the happy-go-lucky nature was from someone else. Both Kaname and Zero were not like that...

"Don't you want to meet him though?" Kaname asked feeling a tad bit sad.

"Sure why not?" Darius shrugged nonchalant looking bored, how did he manage to get Senri's expression? Takuma was officially freaked out now.

"Well you are seeing him." Kaname said with a soft gaze.

"You're daddy!" Ichiru gasped putting both chubby hands on his mouth with a gasp and eyes wide. Takuma watched them with an eagle's look.

"No wonder we look the same," Darius said taking a sip from his apple juice.

"Daddy!" Ichiru threw himself at him and true to his words and began to kiss him. After he was done his chubby arms circled around his neck smiling. "I have a dad!" he said with happiness.

"Aren't you going to hug me?" Kaname brought his other hand to Darius who still looked up at him with a blank expression.

"Mom left you for a reason, but I can't ignore that you fathered us." Darius said not going anywhere near the older brunette, Kaname was having none of that and brought his oldest to his chest.

Takuma smiled, he would be lying and say they do not look happy even though Darius was trying hard not to smile. The smile beat him and hugged his father resting his head on Kaname's neck. Now that the truth was revealed, there was one huge obstacle that will blow a casket once he finds out that his children are missing... Zero.

**"Darius! **Ichiru!" Zero was looking around along with Yori, Rima and Senri. The inner circle went to go have lunch and left them to their fate. He mentally killed each one and looked around the hotel.

"Zero..." Yori coming from the security room.

"What?" Zero asked in a desperate tone looking at his friend.

"Come look," Yori said leading all three people inside the room.

The room was filled with cameras, Zero was watching a paused one and gasped. Senri and Rima held in a breath seeing their king holding the children exiting the hotel. Zero swore under his breath, Takuma looked unsure while looking behind. He would maim the vampire and use his fangs for a pretty necklace showing everyone not to mess with them. Well at least they knew where they were, and Kaito had confessed a while later. Yori had scolded her son, but he apologized while crying. Zero forgave him, he knew his children had inherited that bastard's brains.

"What are we going to do?" Rima asked looking at a certain video where her friend walked towards the entrance.

"Oh no," Senri's comment made Zero look up at the cameras.

Kaname was returning with the children and his friends were exiting the place, they are going to see his children. Zero didn't want them to see his babies, they were probably going kill them for being his. Zero ran out of the room not caring that he bumped into people. He had to get his children, but deep down he knew it was too late already once he saw them chatting up. He saw a group of people blocking his way and caught the sentence.

"He looks just like you, so adorable!" Niname hugged him to her chest almost suffocating Darius.

"Thanks," Zero heard Kaname reply, did he know...?

"And that one looks like that one whore from years ago." Niname said pinching Ichiru's soft cheek leaving it red.

"Who the hell do you think you are to compare my son to a whore!" Zero glared at her after the people passed.

"Oh it's you," Niname said still hugging Darius to her bosom.

"Mom," Darius looked scared reaching out to his 'mother'. Everyone gasped looking up at Zero who snatched Darius away and checked him over in case she bruised him.

"Mommy! Daddy took us to huge rest'rant!" Ichiru couldn't say the word but Zero tensed when everyone looked pale. How did his children know that Kaname was their father─ he glared at him and Kaname smirked holding Ichiru close to him. Ichiru smiled hugging and kissing him on the cheek making Zero explode in anger.

"Really now son, go say bye to your dad we have to go home." Zero said putting Darius down who clung to him glaring at the platinum-blonde woman who tried to suffocate him.

"Hold on a second," Yuki shouted glaring at Zero.

"How in the world are you their mother and Kaname their father? Where did you find them?" Niname looked red from anger that Kaname had children and didn't tell her.

"None of your business," Zero said calmly too calmly for Kaname's taste.

"You whore, it's you from the party! What did you do? Get a sex change. You stupid tramp I knew you were trouble when my beautiful eyes landed on you. You just had to open your legs and get pregnant so that you had Kaname hooked around your finger. Just take your children and go die." Niname was all over Zero's face looking red and stomped her feet.

"First of all, get off my face. Second, it's none of your damn business. And third, don't ever talk like that about me or my children, you know nothing." Zero glared at her with his murderous one making her gulp and shrink back.

"Holy shit," Kain said rubbing his head from all the raised tension.

"I feel weird having mini Kanames and Zeros running around on the loose," Takuma sighed.

"Don't you mean dangerous?" Senri offered looking at his stressed mate.

"That too," he leaned his head on his smaller mate's shoulder.

"I actually want to see them grow up," Aidou said from Kain's side.

"Shh, pay attention," Ruka said looking at the three people.

"Go ahead and marry Kaname, give him plenty of children, I don't care what he does with his life. As long as he leaves me and my children alone go and have kids now." Zero glared at the woman who smiled in triumph.

"Don't I have a say in all of this?" Kaname asked looking at the blonde and silverette.

Both glared at him with murder in their eyes, Zero looked at the blonde who also turned to look at him. He watched as the blonde slowly walked towards Kaname and too the kid from his arms and looked him over with disgust. Zero watched his son look up at the woman with fear written on his lavender eyes like his mother's. Zero swore when she smirked and looked at him and then at Darius, then at everyone else who were present.

"If these were my kids, I'm sure they would've looked much beautiful than these." Niname said giving Zero back his child. "Kaname and I will make much cuter children then that, Darius is one handsome child and Ichiru is not." Niname smirked watching Ichiru with tears on his lavender eyes, and Zero punched the woman not caring if he did it in public.

"That's for insulting me and my child," Zero said walking out of their sight with the children.

"Zero wait!" Kaname said and was held back by the woman who had a bruise on the side of her pretty face.

"He punched me! He punched a woman!" Niname shrieked glaring at the retreating man with both children looking up at them with sad faces.

Kaname snatched his arm back and glared at the hysterical woman, he smirked inside when she flinched and looked at the ground. Her platinum-blonde hair made a curtain around her face, she was beyond mad. No one punched her and lives, she will make sure to get her revenge, no one has ever done this to her. Kaname looked up to see that Zero had disappeared and he can't sense none of them, how did he hide his mark and scent so well?

He walked ignoring his group calling for him and went to the elevator where he saw Zero enter seconds ago. He went inside and took to the first floor to see a line of doors across from the elevator, he sighed knowing this will be one hell of a long time. He went to the receptionist and asked her if he knew the man.

"Yes, he is in room..."

Kaname walked to the elevator and pressed to the number of floor where the room was. He glared made the elevator go much faster getting him there in no time. He almost ran to the room and used his powers to open it. He walked inside seeing that it was already deserted. Kaname's powers went haywire making anything glass shatter into beautiful tiny pieces and the TV to explode along with the light-bulbs and lamps. The beds were thrown to the other side smashing the wall, how dare he take his children and leave him once again? Kaname glared and slowly walked out of the now messy room not bothering to close the door. With every step a light-bulb would explode sending many people running for their lives.

His aura screamed blood, he wants his mate and children. Now! Kaname glared at his inner group seeing them all flinch in fear, his eyes landed to Senri who looked neutral. He will have to pay extra close attention to him if he wanted to find Zero again. His powers went out of control making his eyes turn blood red and the whole building shook making some of the walls crack and fall.

"Kaname!" Niname wrapped her arms around him making him even more pissed.

"Big brother stop before you kill us!" Yuki said seeing many humans running out of their rooms.

Kaname breathed in once, twice and thrice to see his little sister with wide-innocent eyes. He looked away ignoring her shock and walked away shrugging Niname's hug. He felt like burning that arm, his inner circle followed with a worried expression. They took the stairs and passed the slots. The machines were all broken and forgotten seeing that smoke came out from them. Kaname kept walking as if everything was peachy normal, he ignored the people crying for the machines that took their money and they didn't even play.

"Where could Zero have gone?" Takuma asked looking up at the shattered chandelier.

"Who cares," Ruka shrugged fixing her hair in a braid.

"I actually want him to come back and make Kaname happy again," Aidou said with a sweat-drop.

"Ditto," Kain said with a sigh.

Rima and Senri said nothing for they too don't know where the silverette had gone. They would call him once no one was looking their way, they would have to be extra careful with Kaname. Said man went outside and looked around to see many people still running out of the once beautiful hotel, he made his way to the limosine and sat far away from his group putting on a barrier around himself.

**Zero** sighed in relief seeing the hotel growing smaller by the second. He saw his children sit on the backseats on their own seats playing with each other. He smiled and thanked Yori who had helped him escape that bastard. It hurt to see his children look sad, he knew that he was guilty. But that bastard needed to open his eyes and see that beauty is not everything. He glanced at the moon and stars seeing the clouds covering half of the dark sky. But for his selfishness his children are suffering, he wished that Kaname would opened them so he could see that not everyone has to be beautiful, then he might let him take the kids during the weekend, or maybe he could fall for him. Maybe...

"Where to?" Yori asked looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"To your place, knowing that bas─ I mean him he will find a way tolocate where I live." Zero sighed massaging his face.

"OK." she said after a while feeling the car thick with tension, hardly breathing right.

Zero looked up at the rear mirror to see his children half asleep, he noticed Ichiru and Kaito snuggling closer and both falling asleep instantly. Darius looked out the window with a bored expression, Zero knew his son from inside out. And knew that he was thinking of a certain blood sucker. He felt the car screech to a halt making Zero's whole body thrashed forward, but thanks to the belt he only stopped breathing and heard his children scream awake.

"Are you alright?" Zero asked looking behind him seeing his children look scared along with Kaito.

"Mommy," Ichiru streched his arms out towards Zero crying, Darius and Kaito both tried to soothe him.

"It's going to be alright baby," Zero said. "Yori what's wrong?" Zero asked seeing that Yori had a glaze over her light-brown eyes not focusing on anything.

"Mommy!" Ichiru wailed making Kaito wail along.

"Yori!" Zero shook her and she was not responding.

"Look," Darius said making Zero look up.

A dark figure was standing in front of them far away, he couldn't tell if it was male or female for it wore a cloak covering everything. He felt a cold shiver run down his spine, he didn't like this. He glanced at Yori to see her still looking at the figure with glazed eyes, he looked at his children who looked beyond scared.

"Kids, I will make sure to distract it and you three run. Kaito, don't worry your mom will be home once again. Darius you're in charge, you know what to do." Zero said taking his index finger using a piece of paper to cut himself.

The figure was still far away and slowly walking towards them. It began to rain, Zero didn't know where the rain had come from but he was not questioning the Gods for he quickly went to the back seats with his bloodied finger. He pulled Darius's shirt up to see the same tattoo as his own in the middle of his chest, he took his son's finger and apologized slicing it. A drop of blood shined under the streetlamps, he drew the shape on his son's chest with his blood and brought his son's finger to his chest doing the same. He watched it glow a crimson color, the tattoo disappeared and his son's eyes glowed a blood red seeing his mother do the same to his other child.

"Please drink," Zero said offering his neck to his children to awaken them fully.

He had marked his children with the same mark that had covered his scent and his vampire side. He watched his children look at the offered neck with lust in their eyes and slowly closed in, one on each side using their little sharp fangs. Zero flinched when he felt twin fangs pierced his skin, it felt like rose thorns sticking inside his sensitive skin. Zero hid his tears, he might not see his children again, he had to get them away from that thing, whomever it was.

"Mommy?" Ichiru asked looking up at him after his fill.

"Kids, I want you to grab Kaito and run as fast as you can, find your father and stay with him until I come get you." Zero said looking over at Yori who was still looking unfocused.

"You will come?" Darius asked looking up at him with now darker wine eyes that belonged to his father.

"I'll be right behind you." Zero kissed them both and opened the car door to see the figure standing there.

Zero didn't even think twice and tackled it to the ground, he looked behind himself watching his children look at him with horror. Zero yelled at them to run and they did. Each twin grabbing Kaito's hand and sped away into the rainy night. Zero was thrown off the figure landing hard on his back. He glared at the dark figure and still couldn't tell who it was, he saw that the figure grabbed him by the throat and slammed him on the tree.

"Who are you?" Zero gasped for breath.

The figure only tighten his hold on him, Zero's breath was shortened, he felt his body loosing conciousness. No he will not die and let his children be teached by that bastard, he had to live and see them grow up! He kicked with renewed strength seeing that the figure faltered probably surprised that Zero still had a fighting spirit. Zero looked at the figure taking something from out of it's back pocket and froze when he saw a dagger and it was plunged on his mark. It stung, Zero screamed and did not catch the words of the person who still had him by his neck.

"..."

Zero felt his body pulse, his eyes had gone to the other side and saw his children looking at him with tears running down their pudgy face. Zero screamed feeling like acid was poured down his body and slowly felt something inside of him snap, the dagger was out of his body and plunged back in and the figure twisted it, Zero knew the figure was smirking and he prayed that his children would run. With all the force he had he screamed at his children with tears running down his eyes.

"RUN!" and they did just before they get caught. Blood fell down his mouth, he had to gasp for more air.

Zero was slowly loosing his sight, everything was a blur, he tried hard to blink, but nothing. He felt his breath leaving him, his body kept pulsing, Zero saw another figure coming his way. He didn't recognize it right away, his blurry vision couldn't take in the smirking face of the other person, the last words he heard before darkness took him to the other world were...

"It was better if you had not met him. Now all of you will suffer." the figure said with a smirk as Zero fell limp, the dagger still stuck, blood fell from his mouth.

**Kaname** looked up from the documents when his heart tightened telling him that something was very wrong. His beast began to weep from loss. What did he loose? He shrugged and tried hard to concentrate on the papers once more, but something kept nagging him, a sad feeling fell over him. He didn't understand, until his friends barged inside the room with a worried look. He looked up trying to figure out, but seeing their heartbroken faces made something inside him snap.

"Kaname, why are you crying?" Aidou asked looking at him with worry.

"Huh?" Kaname felt his face as tears ran down his cheeks, he looked down his documents and saw small droplets of water on them.

"Is there something we can do to make them stop?" Ruka asked sitting on the chair.

"No, I don't know why I'm crying. It─," he stopped when he felt two small powerful auras running their way.

Everyone was out the door once they too caught it. Kaname stood in the front along with Takuma and Kaien while the rest were right behind them. He didn't knew these auras, but his beast was not stopping it's cry. He looked to see three small figure running their way. Kaname realized it was his children and ran towards them, he didn't care that he was getting wet, his children needed him. Takuma ran alongside him when he also realized who they were, Kain did too not knowing why the kids were running like their life depended on it.

Both Kaien and Takuma stopped feeling the power the children possessed. Kaname was unaffected and caught up to them, he hugged them kissing each cheek and looked them over. Nothing was wrong, but why all of the sudden he could sense their vampire? He wiped the children's tears off and hugged them, he took Ichiru while Kaien took Kaito and Takuma had Darius.

They were inside and everyone looked at the new purebloods that were Kaname's offspring, they had their hearts broken when the children began to sob. Kaname hugged them and asked what had happened, Darius being the strongest with a few tears running down his cherubic face told them everything. About the attack, Yori's glazed look, the dark figure, his mother awakening them, the fight, and last his mother's last breath. Kaname's throat constricted at that, how could someone openly attack his mate. He growled seeing that the children were still crying, he promised that he will try and look for Zero. But Kaname couldn't feel the silverette anymore, his body was stiff, his heart was dying, and whatever it was that snapped inside of him is making him feel numb. Kaname knew he had lost his mate, his marked mate. He looked down at the children who were sad, everyone along with his heartbroken, no one should have to look at the cherubic faces of his children. He felt a wind blow his chocolate locks, his heart was beating, he knew now not to judge people by their looks, but the heart. Zero had a strong heart, and he will find whomever it was who killed his mate. That he promised, he will get his revenge.

"Daddy?" Ichiru and Darius looked up at him with sad innocent eyes.

"Sleep well my children, for tomorrow will be a new day." Kaname kissed them watching Senri and Takuma hug Kaito rocking him to sleep.

Yes, he now had his heart opened thanks to a certain stubborn mate of his... his loved one, who had never returned his feelings ever...

* * *

_"Look what I found," a poorly dressed woman said looking at two half-covered bodies._

_"What is it?" the man asked seeing the bodies._

_"What are we going to do?" the woman asked looking down at the bodies._

_The man scratched his greasy hair and shrugged. He watched his wife looking down at the bodies, he never was in a situation where it lead to this. Calling the police would be a one way ticket to jail for finding these bodies, he shrugged. The woman looked sadly towards them, her ripped and stitched up clothes were ruffled by the wind, she looked at the river bank. No one was there, someone must have thrown them over. Who could have done this? She looked back down at the naked bodies, she thanked whatever was up there that she had a blanket with her and covered them up so they wont be cold. The blanket had holes in them but she managed. She smiled patting their wet hair, the bodies were now cover and she brought them to her bosom a high pitched noise was heard thought the night._

_"WAA!" a silver-haired baby cried._

* * *

I smell a sequel! xD Well my first finished story, I was really hoping to just killing Zero off, but decide against it, there was still somethings left and I wanted Zero to fall for Kaname. And who could be the cloaked figure? Hmm... everyone was with them! I hope everyone enjoyed the story! Please review asking if you want me to put the sequel or just leave it to your imaginations. If I do put the sequel it might take a while to put up because I would have to write it, take notes and so on. But who cares, I could just type it up and see what happens. Right?

Please review! Love you all~ :D

And thank you all for your wonderful reviews who had kept this story up. See you all soon! x)


End file.
